unexpected guest
by DarkAngelWithWings
Summary: max and the flock are staying with dr m and ella. ella brings a girl named tess to stay for the first week of school holidays at their house and max gets suspicous because she looks just like fang. FAX. pls read. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo… got bored today after my friends left so I decided to write something random. I don't know if it's going to be a story, so review and tell me if you like it!**

Max POV

"Max" I hear a quiet voice next to me. I don't answer and pretend im asleep. "Maaaax" it says again, this time I recognize the voice. Nudge. "MAX!" she yelled obviously annoying that im not getting up. "If you don't get up im getting total" a new voice warned. My eyes shot open and I sat up. "I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled. I saw fang leaning against my doorframe smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old. He just shook his head and walked away.

"Max, breakfast is ready and tonight Ella's friend is sleeping over because her parents are on a business trip for a whole week! That awesome isn't it?! I can't wait to meet her! Her name is Tess or something…** (That's me!)**She is going to stay for the week as well and it's also the first week of school holidays so we get to see her all the time and mmnnph-"her words were cut off by my hand.

"Nudge? Breathe; it's just Ella's friend. I know your excited but can we please go downstairs to eat breakfast now?" I asked but it was more like a command.

She nodded and I took my hand away from her mouth. She looked up at me with big brown eyes "Sorry max, im just really happy and excited" she said. "Don't worry." I said already pulling on a pair of jeans and a singlet top. "Let's just eat breakfast."

******************************imalinebreak********** ***********************************

(Still max's pov)

After breakfast Ella left to go to school and I walked upstairs to have a long awaited shower.

After my shower I dried my hair and went to fangs room to see if he wanted to go for a fly. When I reached his room I heard a song playing.

"Hold your breath,

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Impossible to find" **(OMG I love this song! Check it out- fall for you by secondhand serenade)**

Hmmm, I think I've heard this song before but im not sure where. It's probably on a cd Ella bought me. I opened the door and walked in to find fang on his bed his eyes closed. I realized he was humming to the song and I decided to jump on his bed to scare him. I was just about to jump when he said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Plan. Ruined. I humphed and sat down on the edge of his bed. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow "what are you doing here?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I scooted closer to him and put my arms around his neck. "I just wanted to go for a fly." I said. "Just us two?" he asked. I nodded "just us two."

*********************************SOMETIMELATER****** ********************************

(Yep u guessed it, still max's POV)

When me and fang got home from our fly (and other things **;)**) I went to my room and put my music on. It was an Avril lavage cd and I immediately recognized the song. I love you, my favourite song by Avril.

"I like your smile

I like your vibe

I like your style

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way

You're such a star

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel,

Do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you

If you being you,

Just you Yeah,

The reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

I like the way you misbehave

When we get wasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool

When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel,

Do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you

If you being you,

Just you Yeah,

The reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

Even though we didn't make it through

I am always here for you, you

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you

If you being you,

Just you Yeah,

The reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

That's why I love you

That's why I love you" the song finished and I heard the door opening so I turned off the music. "Im home!" I heard Ella yell. "-and Tess is here with me! She already has her bag so we don't need to pick up her stuff." She added, probably talking to mum.

I walked downstairs to introduce myself to Ella's" friend, when I walked into the living room I saw something that took my breath away.

The girl. She was tall, slender **(lol, im explaining me except im not as tall as I say and im not that skinny) **she had long pin straight black hair (but when she walked into the sun I could see a tint of dark brown) that hung slightly in her right eye, she had big dark brown eyes that looked happy and awake, her skin looked tan but my guess was it was natural olive toned, she was wearing dark ripped skinny jeans, a band t-shirt with _all time low_ written on the front, and black converse. "Hi, im Tess" she stuck out her hand.

God, she was a walking, talking girl version of Fang! I froze for a moment not sure what to do. "This is max" Ella said, shooting daggers at me. The girl smirked a bit and raised an eyebrow in my direction **(I wish I can do that! It's so hard. Whenever I try I just make a derp face). **Oh my god. She was exactly like fang! I almost fainted if not for the wall I was leaning on I would have sunk to the ground.

I was about to say something when nudge ran in. "omg! You must me Ella's new friend! Im nudge! I can't believe you're staying here the whole week! We're going to have so much fun! I sleep in the same room as Ella so I guess your bunking with us! Right? I hope you like our hou-"I cut her off with my hand. "Sorry, she does that a lot." I said. I expected Tess to freak out but she just laughed and said "this is going to be great, well have lots of fun dont worry nudge. but first can i put my bag in ella's room?"

I removed my hand from nudges mouth "sure!" she replied and all three girls walked upstairs, nudge chatting excitedly about shopping and makeup or whatever.

Geez, this is going to be a long week.

**also if you already read this story i edited it a little it too short? It's not going to be a songfic I just needed max to do something while waiting for Ella to get home with Tess so I put in a song I like. Umm, I said in the story but im going to say it again the character Tess is me but I just tweaked a few things and she may or may not be related to strong and silent, you will just have to wait and see. Did u like it? Give me feedback pls! Ummm, should I continue? R AND R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back! Anyways I got a review from (thank you!). Anyways they told me to update and I actually enjoyed writing this story so I guess I should keep writing. Lol just read.**

Max pov

I was kind of on edge after I saw Tess. She just looked exactly like fang! Couldn't Ella see it? Or nudge?I wonder if she is his sister or something…

Tess pov

After me nudge and Ella set up my sleeping bag and talked for a bit more. called us for dinner. Thank. God. I was starved. I hadn't eaten. We walked downstairs and sat down at the table. I had met mostly everyone and recognized them: Iggy, Gazzy, angel, Ms.M, max, and then there was me nudge and Ella. After w east down a boy a couple of years older than me walked in **(she is 13)** I was shocked for a second, he looked exactly like me! He could be my brother or something! Oh, right. If I had any parents, that is.

Angel's pov

We were eating dinner and I was listening to Tess' thoughts. _He looks exactly like me! He could be my brother or something! _I think she was thinking about fang. If only she knew….

Max pov

A little while after dinner we put the kids to bed seeing it was 9:00. Only me, fang, Iggy, Ella, nudge and Tess stayed up. Mum went up to bed because she was tired. We decided to watch a movie and there was an argument on what it would be.

I, fang and Tess wanted to watch paranormal activity **(I love this movie I've seen it probably five times)**

But Ella and nudge wanted to watch letters to Juliet...

Ugh! **(No offence to anyone who likes this movie. I love it! It's awesome but max doesn't like it in this story, lol.) **

Iggy didn't care because he couldn't see it anyway;

He just offered to make snacks.

"Ok, three against one. Ella, nudge we can watch that movie next time" I said. Nudge frowned "but that movie is scary" she complained, whining. "Yeah, it's scary" Ella added. "Well, we are going to watch this movie and that's that." I said. They groaned. "That is the whole point of the movie; to scare you. But it isn't real, so don't worry. You might even like it" Tess' small voice pointed out. Nudge and Ella instantly perked up and I shot Tess a smile top say thank you. She smiled back, knowingly.

We watched the movie and nudge and Ella where shaking. At the end Tess jumped up and whisper yelled "that was awesome!" I just laughed and said "yh, it was pretty cool." Ella and nudge just stared at us in amazement; "it was really scary" nudge said still trembling. "Yeah, how can you say it's cool?" she asked. "It just is" I said. "Come one, its late lets go to bed." I said yawning from the lack of sleep. We went upstairs and changed into pyjamas and went to bed.

**I know it was short… again. But I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, can u pleas maybe give me a few ideas? Also I wanted to ask; who do you think Iggy should end up with? Max and fang already are together but Tess, nudge and Ella are still single… I think maybe Ella could get a bf from school or something, ummm I dunno about Tess or nudge. Just comment or pm me. Thnxs! **

**-DarkAngelWithWings (aka Tess) **


	3. authors note! must read

**Um, hi. Sorry I haven't been updating but in a week it is school holidays for two weeks so ill write and im writing a chappie today a cause I have a day off school. It's sad cause my Italian teacher died :/ and all the teachers are going to his funeral so no one can teach us. But anyways… I want to make something clear lol, Tess is so not going to be with fang, ew… that just wrong. No way. Whenever my friends say you would be perfect with fang I tell them they r crazy cause max and fang are awesome together and its like no one else is good for them but each other lol so Max and Fang will be together the whole time… don't worry. Ill update at the end of today but I still have to wash my hair and finish my next YouTube vid. Lol I gotta update for two audiences ^_^ also tell me if you want Ella/Iggy, Tess/Iggy, Nudge/Iggy or Ella with someone from school, or tess with someone from school or nudge with no one or someone she meets but lol these characters kinda need some love ;) but nothing like that will be happening for the next couple of chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, if u haven't read my last authors note then go read it cause it explains everything. Um hope u like the chappie. **** READ! MUST READ! I CHANGED THEIR AGES! I KNOW THEY PROBS DON'T MAKE SENSE BUT JUST IGNORE THE BOOKS LOL SORRY FOR CAPS LOCK BUT I NEED TO GET UR ATTENTION! XD **

**MAX 17**

**FANG 17 **

**IGGY 17**

**TESS 16**

**ELLA 16**

**NUDGE 14**

**GAZZY 10**

**ANGEL 8**

Max pov

"Max can we get ice-cream?"

It was a Saturday and everyone decided it would be 'fun' to go to the park, but since mum had to be called into work because of an emergency I had to take everyone out. I couldn't even have five minutes alone with Fang.

"Not right now, we need to go to the toilets… unless you want Nudge to pee her pants." I said looking down at Gazzy. A look of disgust washed over his face and he shook his head. "But I really want an ice-cream Max!" he pleaded. "Yeah Max we want ice-cream!" Angel joined in. just as I was about to say no Tess spoke up "its ok Max, I can take them" she smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you so much" I said in relief. "Ok so Tess will take Angel and Gazzy to get some ice-cream- Ella you go with them, and me fang and Iggy will go with nudge to the toilet. We will meet up her in 20 minutes. I announced. Everyone nodded and we parted ways.

After nudge went to the toilet and pat about a million pet dogs we made our way back to the meeting spot. Tess was already there holding angel and gazzy's hands (so they don't run off on them probably) and talking with Ella.

They were all eating ice-creams. They looked up when we approached them and smiled "Max, Tess bought us double scoop! I got chocolate and rainbow!" angel said. "Yum, did you say thanks to tess?" I asked. "yep" angel answered I looked at tess and she nodded smiling slightly.

"ok, lets go home" I said. We walked home and I went into my room to watch a movie. After I turned it on my door opened slightly and fang walked in. he winked and closed the door behind him. I pat the bed and he walked across the room, plonked down onto the bed next to me and put his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his side and he kissed the top of my head. I sighed, _this is heaven. _

About five seconds later Ella ran in and practically jumped on top of us. "so, what are we watching?" I groaned, moment ruined. I glared at her "no Ella, not we. Me and fang. Shouldn't you be entertaining tess or something?" I asked. "nah, nudge is dressing her up for the party tonight" she replied. I groaned again I totally forgot about that. "you should start getting ready too, we need to leave in a couple hours" she informed me. She handed me a bag and said "here, I got you a dress" before I could open my mouth to protest she shoved it into my arms and ran away.

I looked over at fang "sorry, I have to get ready" he frowned and pulled me in for a kiss. After a couple of minutes he realised his hold on my waist and left my room.

I took a shower and put the dress on. Ella ran in and started shoving gunky crap on my face and pulling at my hair. When she was done she shoved a pair of heels at me. I raised my eyebrows and she said "mum told me it's very formal" I sighed and slipped them on. **(if you go onto my profile you will see everyone's outfits) im not going to explain them cause I rlly can't be bothered sorry. But all the dresses are really pretty. **

At the party (it was a formal ball type thing where we were going to be special guests) we met mum and went inside. Fang had his arm around my waist and we were introduced to everyone. Ugh, it was so boring. Probably a half hour in I grabbed fang's hand and pulled him away, we walked outside and I led him to the back of the building.

He pushed me up against the wall and I felt the cold bricks rubbing against my bare shoulders and brushing against my wings. I looked up into his deep dark abyss of eyes, he studied my face with a soft expression and pulled me up against him. He placed a strong hand under my chin and pulled his mouth towards mine; his lips were warm and soft and felt amazing against my own plump pink ones. I slipped my hands under his top as his ran up and down my dress scrunching it at my waist.

I had no need to stretch onto my tiptoes as I was already wearing killer heels, so I relaxed against his kiss, practically melting into his arms. "Max? Fang?" a voice interrupted my thoughts and I pulled away from fang and fixed my dress. "I know you're here" the voice demanded- _Ella_. She turned the corner and rolled her eyes. "the food is being served. Sneaking away I see?" I felt a laugh bubble up my throat and out into the cold night air. It was a nice sound that made fang smile, Ella smiled "our secret?" I asked. "Sure" she replied nodding.

Ella pulled a tube of lipstick and a tissue from her handbag. I raised an eyebrow as she handed the soft tissue to fang and started applying the lipstick to my swollen lips (from kissing xD). I took a proper look at fang and realised he had pink lipstick all over his mouth and Ella informed me that I looked the same, after fang used the tissue he handed it back to Ella and she wiped the pink smush surrounding my lips.

I thanked her and we walked inside. When my mum saw us she winked and raised her eyebrows. It was so embarrassing -_- after we ate everyone got up and danced. I was with fang, iggy grabbed Ella's hand, angel and Gazzy jumped , nudge was talking and dancing with a girl she befriended and tess was swept away by a random she had been talking to all night- I had to admit he was handsome **(pic on profile) **i had to admit he was hot, he had green eyes and light brown hair and looked about 16. By the end of the night angel was practically asleep in my arms, Gazzy was fighting to keep his eyes open, Ella was yelling at iggy for some sexist move, tess and that guy were nowhere to be seen (probably kissing) , mum was flirting with everyone and nudge was showing her one-something fan photos.

I rounded up everyone and we piled into the car and left.

**I promised a chappie today so here it is and its short but its so late and I promised it would be up today ill either write another chapter tomorrow or add more to this one. Hope u liked it.**


End file.
